


The Invitation

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: The invitation came late that evening waking both Kikyo and Kagome from their sleep.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read A Dangerous Game, you will realize that this will connect to it. I have been playing around with taking this and making it into a story. Right now, it is in consideration but I am waiting for To Find You Again to end, but we will see. My Muse may very well begin this one or just do another set of one-shots for this particular universe. So keep a watch. 
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank the music of Madonna, Adele, and Culture Club for helping write this story.

**The Invitation**

**By Suseh**

_The invitation came late that evening waking both Kikyo and Kagome from their sleep._

“Who would be bothering us at this hour,” Kikyo grumbled kicking off the blankets and glancing at the clock – 3:15 am. It was far to early for this and she was not in the mood to be bothered. She rose from the bed and headed out of the room with Kagome following quietly behind her. The two of them paused to grabbed various items to use to protect themselves.

Another knock, another irritating call from Kikyo, “Coming!”

As she reached the door, unlocked it, and opened it, she was surprised to see a yokai on the other side who held out a pristine white envelope with a single name written on it – _Kikyo_.

Kikyo took the envelope and thanked the yokai before closing the door. She turned around to face her twin sister and opened it.

‘ _You are cordially invited to dine with Lord Sesshomaru on this day_ …’

Kikyo’s lips pressed together in distain. _Sesshomaru_. The yokai’s very name left a dissatisfied taste in her mouth. She had only met him once when they were young and felt nothing for him. She had no desire to be tied to him when the time came, nor had she wished to see him.

Tossing the invite into the trash, Kikyo headed back to their room, only pausing when she heard her twin rummaging into the trash to retrieve the invite.

“Leave it,” Kikyo ordered turning her head to look back. “I am not going.”

“But, Kikyo, you have no choice,” her sister reminded her softly with a slight frown marring her face. Her blue eyes taking in the body language of her sister. She knew her sister did not like the duty she was being foisted upon and Kagome could not blame her, but either way, she still had to go regardless. “Duty demands.”

“Duty be damn!” Kikyo snarled at turned her around to lay her angry, dark eyes upon her sister. “I won’t do it! I do not care! I never wanted this! I never wanted to be part of this, and Daddy is forcing this on me! I have not even had a chance to live like I should. I will never get the chance to fall in love and share that life with someone I chose.”

Kagome watched her sister fall to her knees and rushed over to hold her. She had always felt sorry for her older sister. Her life had been planned out the moment she had been birthed while Kagome had been given a free pass to live like she wanted. Although she had already chosen the path of a miko for the Higurashi Shrine, she would still be able to pick her own husband in the future.

“I am sorry, Kikyo,” Kagome whispered brushing her sister’s dark hair. “I wish there was something I could do for you.”

It was then that her sister sat up and looked at her as if she had handed her a reprieve.

“You can!” Kikyo said excitedly. Her tears momentarily forgotten as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her sister, pulling them back to the room.

“Wait!” Kagome cried out in confusion. She knew her sister had mood swings, but this was ridiculous!

“You can be me,” Kikyo announced the moment they were back in the bedroom.

Kagome’s eyes widened. “But he knows your scent. I would never be able to pull it off.”

Kikyo waved away her concern. “Nonsense! I can easily cover your scent in one of my perfumes. There would be no way of knowing it was not me.”

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she considered this. She did not want to do this but in the same breath, she hated seeing her sister so torn up about any of this. She would do anything to make her sister happy.

“If you think I could pull it off, I will do it,” Kagome said finally resigning her fate into her sister’s hands.

Kagome watched as the home came into view. It was one of the most beautiful traditional Japanese homes she had ever seen. It was much larger than it appeared, and she wondered how many rooms the thing had but she knew she would never a chance to explore the home. At least, not unless she could visit her sister after her mating.

She still could not understand how she managed to allow her sister to con her into this. She worried that she would be unable to pull off acting like her sister. This would be her first time in doing so and she had no doubt she would have to do this again sometime in the future especially if her sister had any say in it.

As the limo rolled up to the front of the home, a small kappa opened the car door and welcomed her coldly, “Welcome, Lady Kikyo.”

Kagome could only mutter a small, “thank you” as she followed the small kappa to the front. She removed her shoes and left them at the front door. As the kappa led the way down a small hall, she took in every inch of the place. Beautiful sturdy wood. Intricately woven tatami mats. She could not wait to return home and tell her sister of her future husband’s home.

“Lady Kikyo,” the little kappa announced gaining her attention once more, “may I present your future mate, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Kagome’s blue eyes lifted to look across the room to the beautiful male. His long silver hair had been pulled back to offer a full view of his handsome face. Two sets of magenta marks on his face. His golden amber eyes taking in every inch of her, but they held no warmth. To be honest, he looked dissatisfied at her mere presence, but she could only fathom that the rumors about him were true – that he had a strong hatred for humans.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she murmured softly giving him a bow of respect.

He said nothing. Offered her nothing. He simply stormed out of the room leaving her with the tiny kappa. Both uncertain as to why the young lord would just leave like that. Kagome wondered if he realized that she was not at all her sister and was disgusted at the play to deceive him. She hoped she was wrong about this and only time would tell if that was it.

* * *

End - for now.


End file.
